isabella the real harley queen, and the joker one and only queen!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: bella was sent back to her birth father not know who she was before she was sent back. she hooked up with edward feeling that he was something to her only to have him harm her. when she goes to the voltori to save him that is where she is told who she really is. and will be back with her puddin and the start for her to remember will start.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

bella thought about everything that happened to her the last two years since she came back to her father. she just was not able to remember anything before the two years. she dont even know how she had the tattoos on her body. she met edward and he was abusive yes. but he left her in the middle of the freaking woods and she nearly died. she was bitten by victoria and was only made into a half vampire since jake who happened to be a wolf scared her away. now here she was about to jump off the cliff tiered of everything feeling like there was something missing and it hurt. as she dived right in only to be saved one more by jake.

"you dumbass you may be part human but that was syupid on your part." snapped jake

"sorry i couldn't take it no more." growled bella

jake sighed and he felt for her he really did. as he helped her to the truck and took her home he knew that she wanted to remember so badly she dont even remember their freindship with they where young that was before her mother sold her to some family.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

bella eyes went wide she knew that car one of the cullens was there jake was not able to come with her. but she was going to find out who and witch one of them are there. and she was going to give them a piece of her mind. now she wondered where that came from she never thought that way before so she thought. as she came face to face with alice as she looked at her and wondered hwo she was still alive.

"Bella! It's Edward. He thinks you're dead!" said alice

"What?" asked bella

bella tilted her head to the side and then it hit her she called with a vision but they couldnt see what he always done to her and what he did to her in the woords. but then again there was a reason he took her out of bounds so she would not see it seemed. as she went into explaining how she was alive still.

"I saw a vision of you, You jumped off a in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie? What about...?" asked alice

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff jumping. Recreationally! It was fun. something in me gave me the idea and it felt right." said bella

alice arched a brow she knew bella was special they knew nothing about her from the two years that they knew here. sicne she knew nothing of her life before she came back to her family. they loved her to pieces but there was something missing this was not really her.

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy." said alice

"Did you... did you tell him?" asked bella

alice thought she senced some fear in those words but then again she never really payed much attention. she had a feeling alwasy that edward was harming her but they could never prove it since he never let them around her.

"No. He only calls once in a month since we left a year ago. He said he wants to be alone. Aw, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" asked alice

"That's probably me. Or... it's Jacob." said bella

bella kida sniffed herself only being a half vampire and knew how to use the mental shield from peter and char who kinda adopted her as their sister. while she smelt it finally and she gagged she never really noticed since she was half human it seemed. even charlie now knew of the vampires she only had peter change him into half vampire.

"Jacob who?" asked alice

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." said bella

bella saw the face that alice gave off and knew that she and the wolves are not one and the same with the whole vampire and wolf. they delt with her and charle but that is all they seemed to deal with but then again she never really asked.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!" said alice

"Speak for yourself. I had to see if you were safe." said jake

jake came around the corner and knew that she was giving him a dark look. he dealt with bella being half vampire and charlie and the two human drinkers but that was it. he didnt mind jasper much and the doctor one. but that as it went far as it went.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here." said bella

"Guess, I don't care." snapped jake

Well, I'm not gonna hurt her. said alice

alice felt affended to what he had just said she would never ever harm bella in no such way nor the others. they had their doubts when it came down to edward and the marks they always seen on her. but they never really thought on it.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen. We're talking about the other bloodsucker...who tried to kill Bella and turned her into a half vampire and dont get me started on your asshole of a brother all because of you." hissed jake

"Victoria?" asjed alice

bella snorted that she overlooked that she was a half vampire but then again there was nothing she could do with that. but she wished she was able to remember before she came back to her father she has flashs here and there but that all it lasts.

"Yeah, Victoria has been around." said bella

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you getting pulled out of the water either. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" said alice

"Don't get me upset." snapped jake

bella huffed she had to stop this before he kills her. as she push the two of them away from each other before they rip each other appart. as alice glared at jake and not even realized that she was there stopping them.

"Things are gonna get very ugly!" hissed jake

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I will give you a minute. You're going anywhere, you're gonna come back, right?" asked bella

"As soon as you put the dog out." snapped alice

alice stucked her nose in the air and walked out with her pixi walk. while bella pinched the bridge of ehr nose. annoyed on how everything was turning out from all of this. she felt this person as if she seemed familiar to her as if it was her.

"Is he...? Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?" asked jake

"No. It's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she like." snapped bella

jake jumped at the flash of anger in her eyes. it seemed that she was like this when she was defensive but then again there was more or less to be the one who she was before she came back to them all. but that is something they didnt know what was going to happened since she had not remember in that two year in the hald she had come back to them even though they hoped.

"Are the rest coming back?" asked jake

"No. Not that I know of. Anything else? That's it. Well, if that's all, then you better go run back to Sam." said bella

jake picked up the phone only to growl at the voice on the other side of it. after all this time he had to call after he made her suffer. she deserved better than him and he had made it known. but the thing was she hasnt figured it out yet.

"Swan Residence. He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." said jake

after jake said that he hanged up the phone and it seemed that who ever it was on the other line he looked deeply pissed off. that was something that made bella think on who he was talking to. ig alice was here that would mean only one person.

"Who is that?" asked bella

"Always in the way." hissed jake

jake knew bella had changed her hair color to a bleached blond almost white it looked like her more then that brown hair. it matched the blue eyes that he knew that looked like her mothers they dont even know where her brith mother is these days.

"Who was that?" demanded bella

"Bella, step back." ordered jake

"Jacob, who was that?" demanded bella

alice came back in seeing that edward thinks that bella was dead even though she didnt tell him what she looked like because she knew he would not be pleased to know she had bleached her hair almost white but that didnt bother her since it looked better than the brown hair.

"Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you are dead. Rosalie told him, why I came here." said alice

"Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him?" hissed bella

alice and jake shivered at the tone she had just used. alice had to say it suited her but she was not going to say nothing. while jake never liked it when she was like this. but then again she was something that was special to them all.

"He didn't ask for you." snapped jake

"I don't care!" hissed bella

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too." said alice

alice left to get into rhe car she knew bella would be out soon enough. after she packs herself some clothing for the trip they are about to be going on. as that when bella came out with a messenger bag with things to wear.

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, and what he had done to you, remember?" asked jake

bella made alice step on it she was not here to listen to him no more. as they took off to the nearest airport and take off to the place that would know who she was maybe by the simple power of touching her hand and have met her in the past.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella helped alice jack a car alice didnt know how she did it liek she was a pro. but then again there was alot of things bella was known for but she dont even remember how she knew how to do the things she does and known how to do them. plus she was a genius as well. bella bolted acrossed the court yard through out the festival that was going on while she saved the bastard emo jerkface from killing himself. when she saw him she bolted and latched herself to him the cullens better be grateful to her for this shit.

"You have to move you dumbass! Open your bitch ass emo eyes, look at me jackass, I'm alive. You have to move!" snapped bella

edward opened his eyes to see bella there a very very white blond bella and wondered what the hell was going on. then again it was a year in a half he would have to change that back to the brown he didnt like the color on her.

"Bella? You're here. and why the fuck are you blond?" asked edward

"yeah i am dumbshit,. and my hair aint none of your business jerkface." snapped bella

bella was going to punch him but then again that would show him that she was not fully human now more. and he was the dumbshit that was the one to provoke the kinfs and she was basically along for the ride like always.

"I needed you to see me once. You had to know that I was alive. You didn't have to feel guilty or anything. wait i dont think you have any of that in you in the first place. so I can let you go now." said bella

"You never had to let it go. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist." said edward

bella snorted he was playin her again and she was not going to be fooled no more this was something she was not letting him do. she was not letting him back into her life even though she was hurtting he had a vice like grip on her wrist.

"I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen." said edward

the two male vampires stood there looking at edward with hate. but one of them looked at her as if they knew who she was. and that was just baffling to her since she had never ever met them before but then again she dont remember much of her life so what could she think of.

"Aro wants to speak with you again."

"No rules were broken." snapped edward

"Nevertheless, we should take this conversation...to a more appropriate venue."

"Fine. Bella, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival?" ordered edward

bella arched a blond eyebrow he just did not order her around like his bitch. and that is going to stop right now and she was going to make sure of it. or else she would let these people burn him for all she cared for all he had done to her.

 **"OH HELL TO THE FUCKIN NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ORDER ME AROUND LIKE THIS YOU EMO SPARLING FAMBOYANT PRANCING PEACOCK!"** yelled bella

edward was about to slap her but his hand was caught by a small girl so she was thankful for that. as she nodded to bella as she knew who she was. and that is baffeling ehr for more and more than anything to all of this.

"The girl comes with us. and i would advise you not to harm the female if i where you." snapped jane

"No. You can go to hell." hissed edward

"come on guys there is a festival lets listen and go and see what they want." said alice

alice yanked edwards ear and dragged him while bella snickered and wondered why the hell they are looking at her as if she was someone they have met. but then again they could have and she just didnt remember who they are.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they all where in front of double doors that lead into the mostly lovely room bella had seen in her life. well to the mind set she was under since she didnt remember nothing else. while she sighed and knew this was not going to be a good day for her. as a man with long black hair was there.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare." chirped aro

aro came over and took edwards hand and started to read his memories. but he looked over to bella and he looked as if he knew who she was. as if there was something they had known each other before she came back to her birth family.

"La Tua Cantante. " Your blood appeals to you so much... it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" asked aro

"It's not without difficulty." said edward

"Yes, I can see that." chirped aro

caius was wondering why this female seemed so familiar to his little harley the girl who was his only daughter who was bound by soul. marcus was even perking up since she came into the room. this was odd for the small female that resembled the female clown.

"Aro can read every thought I ever had. and all i have ever done. including memories. With one touch. And now you know everything. So, get on with it." snapped edward

"You're quite soul reader yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating! I would love to see if... you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?" asked aro

bella only shrugged maybe he would be able to see into her memories and tell her what she had forgotten and why she seemed so familiar with them. but then again the two kings was looking at her with sadness as if she looked liked someone they had lost. as she handed him her hand and he clasped it with both of his hands as she dropped the mental sheild as she let him into her mind. when eh viewed everything he let go of her hand and looked at her with sadness in his ruby orbs but it went away right away.

"oh young cullen what have you done." said aro

edward arched a brow and looked at bella how could he read thingsa and he was not able to. while aro looked at him coldy. bella was more or less confused at what was going on. aro sighed and turned on his heal.

"brother what did you see?" asked marcus

"that is for later we have matters to discuss with a old friend well more than one old friend that is." said aro

marcus looked over at the girl and gasped she was his niece his little harley. she was alive the joker was right she was alive. he maybe half vampire but that was nothing to what he was feeling right now. they knew he beleived that she was alive and so did they. but no one was able to find her.

 **"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"** roared edward

 **"EDWARD STAND DOWN NOW!** " ordered alice

alice had edward pinned to the ground as aro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he never like the little brat cillen boy. it was something that he never wanted to be around with no more. but he needed carlise here to do this.

"isabella is going to remain here. and for one thing you will going to answer for alot of crimes you have done im not going to announce them until you two young cullens bring carlisle and the rest of your so called family in which in our world is a coven. and you better do as you are told unless you want your end to be now." ordered aro

 **"FUCK YOU IM NOT LETTING YOU HAVE MY BELLA!"** yelled edward

"edward lets go we will get carlsile to bring her home." pleaded alice

edward roared and pushed his siter off her as he grabbed bella but only to have felix tackle him onto a wall only have bella in the arms of caius who took her to him off and locked her in there until they are finished with the fool.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella huffed annoyed with all of this. that is when aro and his brothers walked into the office they looked at her with venom coating their eyes. she arched a brow at them as if she wondered why they looked at her like she had died.

"my dear i have some questions for you. what do you know of your life before you came back with you birth father who happened to be half vampire?" asked marcus

"well i dont remember nothing to tell you the truth," said bella

aro patted her hand there was much to explain and he was just over joyed to have his little clown princess back. he knew supisha and dora would be so overjoyed as well. they mope around the castle thinking the worst.

"well dear one when i peered into your head it confirmed on what i thought. we all knew you before you where taken back to your birth parents. but the end story is not going to be nice since its how you ended up how you are right now." said aro

caius made sure his wife and aro wife remained away from the office until they finished talking to bella. well harley who dont remember who she was at this potin in time. but they would get her back to what she once was she deserved that as much,

"i want to know please tell me i need to know," pleaded bella

"there is another thing that only reserved for those who are close to us is only able to use this power. so i am going to use it on you to show you what i seen. so keep your shield down," said aro

aro closed his eyes he knew that she had to know but she would have to remember on her own to become who she once was. as he showed her from the time when started out as harleen and meeting the joker and how she and him finally came together. and how they knew each other and how they are family how he and caius was soul bonded fathers and marcus a soul bonded uncle. their wives her soul bonded mothers. then it showed her when she was working with all the other crimanals and how he tried to save her on a helicopter. and when she fell out and watching him thinking he died. how she was fighting the enchantress. after that her going back to Belle Reve Penitentiary hwo she was harmed and rapred and forced fed down her nose even though she was already a half vampire. how they abused her and raped her before they strapped her down onto a cold table and wiped her memories and the sideeffect was she reverted back into a 17 year old. she would have to go back ot her normal age not like she was going to age in the first place. as how she ended up with charlie. they didnt make her watch all the things edward had done to her.

"now you now sweetling. our little clown." said caius

"but i still dont remember anything. but it all seemed correct to me on the life i once lived." said bella

marcus took her hand and smiled kindly to her. they will have a surpise to have for her when they get the joker here. she would feel more at ease to have her mate here with her and her husband. they where married before the batman sent her to that awful place. he also had released her freinds to speak to the man of the hour.

"come cara mia you need your rest you just gotten a few new powers with your ppower of being a halfling. so come you must let you rest. you are after all still human but one never ages sine you are half vampire." said marcus

bella nodded as she was lead down to the royal wing of the castle and to the room that was hers and the jokers when they are there on business. even though they are family. as they left her to go and think on things thye knew that it will be a while to have her fully remember but it was a start.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

the joker was in his toy room surrounded in a circle of weapons and odd objects that makeing him keep him in check with his mind. he knew his harley his queen was still alive he felt it in his soul. that is when jonny came into the room and sat down not even noticing the gun pointed to his head.

"where is she jonny boy. i know she is not dead." said joker in a deadly cold voice

"well that is why i am in here. there is a group of people here who knows some information on that subject, do you want me to tell them to wait for you boss or to leave?" asked jonny

jonny saw his boss perk up about the news he had been given it had been three years and a half for them that they have not found or anything not even a body on their queen. the joker slicked his hair back and had to say this was the best news he had gotten. and if they say she is dead he will go on a blood lust and join her on the others side.

"tell them to meet me in my office i will be there after i gather my thoughts and look presentable." said joker

jonny smiled the man was like a brothe to him and he was there to serve and protect him. he cared for harley as a sister after he got over the crush he had on the clown queen. but he knew that it would be bullet to the head from the king if he tried anything. as he left to go and talk to the group.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

the joker walked into his grand offce it was lager for large meetings. as he sat down in front of the odd ball bunch of people in front of them. he dindt even know the one is even human he looked like a huge ass humanoid stone.

"my right hand man jonny said you came to see me as if you have some sort of information. but first who are you people and what are you to my harley?" asked joket

flagg sighed he was chosen to speak he hated the bitch who killed his love and he joined forced with the people who he was on to save her. so he was now in front of someone who was able to kill him with out a thought.

"my name is rick flagg mr joker. these are my friends as well as harleys. this is deadshot, boomerang, killer croc, and katana. we have information that you would liek to hear we stole it off the bitch when we killed her." said flagg

jonny looked over to his boss who looked up at him to see if they are speaking the truth his mind is still hazy in the grief he was feeling. they knew the joker had emotions that he kept hidden and they where grateful when he finally found his queen.

"continue your testing him in his current state. so chose wisley." said jonny

"when i got this call from a old freind of mine who sent me to release these guys from prison that she was being heald in. the first thing we did after what we heard that a guy named grigg's had abused her and raped her after drugging her. plus the force feeding and the pain and suffering was basically a ungoing issue from the file that i had gotten it. and the place never have done anythign to stop it when she put a compliant on it. but we couldnt find her so we knew who would know so we all ganged together and went after the fat bitch ass whore who killed the love of my life. pardon me sir its a sore subject still." said flagg

jonny nodded fro him to continued that one was person they could n ot find and not that s why. but the thing it griggs was going to be a dead man for what he had done to the queen and they knew it was not going to be a nice death either. he knew their old freinds the voltori was not even able to find her when they first started looking well before they couldnt find her again.

"i was forced to send them back to Belle Reve Penitentiary by the fat ass cow whore. that was the last i have heard. i have a tape here for you to watch after i finish explaing. but there was this test run of a project that wyne enterprises that was used on her. there was this device that wipped all her memories. but the porject was ditched when she went back to a 15 year old now she would be about 17 now. but before she became harley quin we all knew her as Harleen Frances Quinzel. but that was not her birth name it was isabella marie swan her bith morher was jealous that her father was paying more attention to her. so she left the state and sold her to the Quinzel's who wanted a kid. but that is all i know of so we was hoping you would be able to help us on this to find her since we knew that you would want to as well." said flagg

jonny turned on the tv in office as they waited for him to put the dvd in. may the good lord himself wont be able to help the souls that has harmed the queen. the joker would kill the slowy they were not expecting what was on the tape. that is when the tape started as they watched the man known as griggs walked in and pointed to the area as she was shot backwards and handcuffed to her bed as he ripped her paints off as he fucked her hard as he screams of help and stop was ignored. when he finished after a few times he left. the tape changed when they watched her be strapped to a chairr and a gag in her mouth not with out anything to knock her out to shove a feeding tube down her nose her crys of them to stop. that is when he asked what flavor she wanted. as they use something to shoot it down her nose. griggs had his cellphone and said something about spring break. the rest of it was all the same of the brutal abuse and rape and all the pain and suffering that was going on. when they finally reached the end. the joker shot the T.V after seeing that thinking it was the bastards head.

"you all will gather together and find her at once." hissed joker

after that the joker left the room all they heard was a roar that sent shivers up their spins. while they all got to work after jonny told them it was clear for them to leave on this one. so they could go and start their search.

* * *

 _meanwhile three days later_

jonny and flagg was bouncing off ideas back and forth and knew that there wasnt much on what to go on. that is when one of the guys kinda came into the office looking like they are nervous about something. they only get like that when the full vampires are around.

"hey jonny boy there is two people here wishing to speak to you."

"thank you tell them to go to my office i shall meet them there." ordered jonny

flagg looked over to his new freind and he waved for thim to fallow him to come and meet the two vampires ome of the new guys havent gotten out of their system when it came down to this type of thing. as they walked in only to see two vampires there looking like a typical country folk.

"can i help the two of you? and what are your names by the way?" asked jonny

"oh sorry for the rudness sir. or should i call you jonny. never mind that we are here we know where harley is we were sent to come and getya. my name is peter, and this is my life mate and wife char," said peter

jonny gawked he wondered who had sent them as he saw the one known as peter smirk smugly he maybe only half vampire but he hated when they have their freaking super powers into play and they never knew what that is.

"care to explain?" asked jonny

"my yoda was tellin me ya would be askin that, about two in a half years ago is when she came back to her birth father who i turned into a halfing. anyways we ran into her in the woods where someone left her there bleedin and bloody. so me and the wifey took her and got help. since we where there to hunt down our family the major but he was gone and the family. she told me alot on what happened but that is for another time. so here we are and we are here to take you to the volroti where she is at." said peter

jonny gawked these two country vampres are their saving grace and now all they had to to was get the boss. as he left flagg there to chit chat with the two new ones they have just met. the voltori has come through for them once more.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the joker_

the joker was in his room where he was able to keep his mind straight he needed his queen back, he was turning into marcus and he never wanted that. but if she was dead he would be like marcus until his little queen came into his life.

"boss i have news. and put the dammed gun down." said jonny

jonny cringed at the tone he had just used with the boss man and his brother by a soul bond. but then again marcus was a special guy and was able to tell others their relationships. as he took a seat it seemed he was going to let this one slid.

"speak now or hold your peace jonny boy." ordered joker

"there was two vampires full ones who knows where harley is. they where sent by the voltori and she is there. but she was told by aro and them on who she is. she will take time to remember everything. but she accepted the fact that who she once was." said jonny

jonny seen his boss perk up once more this was a god send with the whole thing about the two vampires and the voltori sending them. but then again he was just happy to have his boss and brother to come back to them.

"get everyone ready we leave at once. i want my queen." ordered joker

joker left to go and pack some things and things for his queen that she loved. he found her necklace and knew that she loved it. but he needed to get there soon. he was told they would be using the voltori private jet to get to where they needed to go.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

two limos was there waiting for them with the crest of the voltori as they all entered the guard that was sent to pick them up put their things in the second one. as they all drove to the castle. once they got there they where lead into the all to familiar room that is when aro greeted them.

"welcome old friends! welcome all how i have missed you!" chirped aro

"well he hasnt changed much." said jonny

"your tellin me there." said joker

they all snickered but the new people who dont know who they are was titlting their heads to the side and wondered what the hell they meant by all of that. aro looked over to the new ones and knew that they are all halflings by ordered of him to peter.

"well its been far to long hasnt it." said marcus

"your telling me. where is she i need to see her." snapped joker

aro smiled he and a select few are able to slid on that as he lead them to their chambers. but only the joker is the one who was going to be seeing bella since it was only him that she needed to see. she was sick right now it seemed that half humans are still able to get the flu. they passed the law that it was legal once they found her.

"here is your chambers and she is right inside. be slow with her she is jumpy alot has happened to her remember what i showed you." said aro

the joker was happy that they are going to let him in on the whole punishment. it would be depending on the rest of his family if it was going to be the end for them. but what pissed him off more was that griggs will know the pain that he made his queen his wife suffer. he didnt know she was carried their child when the batman had done that he wanted be the one to save her but no the batman knocked him out and he knew nothing until jonny found him. as he entered the room they already placed his and her things in the room that he packed for her. there she was sleeping in the bed they shared when they came to see the kings who was family to him and do his business here. as he went over to her and was about to lay a hand on her head. she groaned and coughed that is when she looked at him her wide blue eyes looking at him.

"shhh shh shh my queen. im not going to harm you." cooed the joker

bella looked at him and her mind kicked in what aro showed her it was him. he was her husband and her mate. but it feels right for him to be near her as if that was what it the hole in her heart chalie was not able to leave work to come to her but he was happy she was with other family. even though he knew who she really was his only child and daughter was harley quin who cant remember. but he was accepting on the matter.

"i know who you are i just dont remember nothing. but it feels right that you are here with me." said bella

bella patted the side of her bed for him to sit down next to her. he sighed as he went slowly and took her into his arms. she felt like heaven there he missed her so much. as he put his face into her hair and sniffed that was his queen as he himself fell asleep with her there was much to do when they get the boy and his family.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

edward and alice returned back to the home they have been using since they left forks. as they entered the house edward didnt explain what aro had meant by that. but they would find some stuff that would want them mostly rose since she understood things like that. carlisle and esme and the family was there waiting for them.

"edward alice what happened. all we was told from jasper was to meet you in the front room.?" asked cariisle

"there is somethings that will be said just dont talk until i am done." said alice

they all nodded and sat down on the sofa's while alice was trying to find the correct way in saying what her dipwad of a brother had done. and things they do not know of that he had said and done to a family member they all missed and loved.

"get on with it alice what is going on?" asked rose

rose wait tapping her foot in annoyance there was somethign about to go down and she wnated to know what it was. alice only acted like this when someting like when edward forced them all to leave someone who she was close to in a long time as family.

"where should i start." said alice

"well the beginign should be a good start dear." said esme

esme had this sick feeling that edward her firrst son in this life was doing something that she wuld find to be sick and wrong she and rose was one in the same since they suffered the dame thing. but that was something to think on later.

"well when i went to go and see bella she is alive yes. jake who happens to be a wolf answered the phone and that is when edward chose to go to the voltori and wanted to die. but me and bella left to go and stop him. and happened to be taken down to the three kings. but the odd thing was after aro read everything on bella his mood changed quickly like he was in murderous rage but he heald back. so he ordered me and edward to come back here to get everyone and he would explain everything when we get there. so i would advise to get the steppin and packin before they send the guard to come and fetch us." said alice

they all didnt take notice edward slipped and was gone as they all left to go and do what they needed to do. and face the music from what aro had planned for them all. while rose wanted to know what made aro change his mood that quick. after they where done they all came back down and noticed one person short.

"where the fuck did dickward run off to? "asked rose

"how do i know maybe he went ahead of us. and that is your brother your talking about rose be kind and not call him names if you will keep it in your head. lets get going we all know how the kings get." said carlislse

they all got into the cab that took them all to the airport where they found one of the voltori jets waiting for them. as they entered t and hoped that edward was ahead of them or else his punishment was going to be far worst than what it was already was.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

the cullens landed in volterra as they exited the plan. as they all saw someone they all knew. well mostly jasper as he glared at his old friend and brother and wondered why he was with a voltori necklace around his neck that was uncommon of him.

"well fucker what the hell are you doing here?" snapped jasper

"hey major whats up! well there is alot to explain and for the other question is that i am family to the kings." said peter

peter motioned for them to enter the limo as they all had their things loaded just like the joker and his crew in the second limo as they took off to the castle. but they knew that peter was wondering where edward was. as they got out of the limo and was lead tot he room they all knew to well. that is where aro had greeted them.

"oh carlisle old friend finally you are here and your clan!" chirped aro

aro looked around the group of cullens and knew one of them are missing and wondered where ther young edward was. this was not going to end well with the boy. he sighed and knew that the joker is not going to like this one bit.

"where is young edward carlise.?" asked caius

"caius we thought he came here. we dont even know what is going on. and that is the turth. aro read all of our minds and thoughts." said carlisle

aro took each and every one of the cullens hands and viewed everything that was inside of their minds. when he was done he pinched the bridge of his nose. punishment for the bastard will have to wait. but the one part is goin gto have to be said.

"well there is much to discusse and alot to go on for you to understand the best thing i could do is show you all. so gather around in a circle so i only have to do this once. said aro

as they did what he told the to do as he closed his eyes he showed them everything before she became to her birth name. but he left out the things edward had done to her until they find him. as they had all looked at each other and not sure what to say. they would never ever think that bella

"soooooooo bella is really harley quin?" asked alice

"oh ok so that is like the first thing you could say really pixi." said rose

alice only shurgged he knew bella was special but she felt back for her the amount of suffering she had to go through to even get to meet them. they felt sick though but the thing was nothing about edward was shown to them.

"pardon me what are the crimes edward had done we don't understand?" asked carlisile

carlisle was shocked his baby girl was really harley quin he fallowed her work when she was working at a nut doctor. but then again she was one to be admired. and then again she was really isabella swan as well by birth.

"well that is for later when we find him. do you wish to see her. but first it would be safe to say you lot are off the chopping block. but her husband and mate wouldnt let you near her until he sees you along with the freinds with him." said aro

"um who is her husband?" asked alice

"what the hell alice really that is like the dumbest question ever, its the joker who else." said emmett

emmett cant believe harley and the joker are like their hero's. hell the joker killed the batman in cold blood and got a freaking reward for it after bringing shit to light on the crimes the bat had done. while they all wondered what the man would be like.

"fallow me if you will. keep your heads down to the floor eyes as well to show submission when it came down to these people." said aro

they all knew this was going ot be interesting. as they fallowed aro since caius went to gather everyone else into a meeting room. as they fallowed not knowing what they are going to be seeing and facing when they endtered the meeting room.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

the joker was at the head of the table and waited the others was talking he didn't want to leave his wife side she had the flu badly from the jump into the ice cold river. he felt bad for her because he was no where near her. now he knew where the pain was at. that is when aro came into the office.

"well now all weapons away no shooting or stabing before you hear them out." said caius

they all watched the animal blood drinkers walk in with their heads bowed like they where told. as they all down in front of them. wel the joker was at the head of the table as tey all looked at them and wondered what the hell they knew.

"you may rise your heads." said aro

"so you are the cullens?" asked flagg

carlisle sighed the soldier one as the first one to ask the question. so what should he say yes we are and sorry we have no clue on what edward had done and what he had said. its like they are getting the death glares from every one of them in the room and wondered what the hell made them look like that.

"that we are. may i ask who all your names are?" asked carlisle

"i'm rick flagg. that is deadshot. killer croc. boomerang, katana, and you know the joker i am sure and that is jonny frost. now your turn in introductions." said flagg

"i'm carlisle cullen. that is my wife and mate esme and well are kids if you think of that. emmett, rose, alice and jasper. the one is missing i am taken that is the one you are after." said calrisle

the joker breathed through his nose and knew that this was something he had to do. he was going to see who was speaking the truth and not the truth. but he turst aro judgment on what he had seen. but he needed to know what they wanted.

"sorry to speak out of turn! holy fuckin shit your the joker your my freaking hero. oh now i feel metter." chirped emmett

rose slapped him in the back of them head from what he had just done. as the joker just laughed from what was said. it was not as unerving as they would have thought then again it was something that showed that he was pleased.

"well that you dont hear everyday." said joker

"well what can you say, you kick some major ass! and believe me might i say the wifey as well! i cant even bleive that she was with us this whole time. out little belly boo." chipred emmett

rose face palmed her husband was a moron and acted like a kick. this man could kill them with out a thought. but she saw him smile a real smile from what he had heard. it was like he was boosting his ego.

"well what can i say. its just me being me ya know. and the wifey is mine and only mine so you all know to not even think about the dirty stuff about my queen and eye fuck her. i am a very possessive man and i want to give the warning." said joker

they all nodded to what he had said while carlisle was liking him it was not everyday he got to meet someone who he study the medical files tha was made by the woman who they all knew as bella well her birth name that is.

"now worried on that mr joker. we wont be doing that even though some of us do have a crush on her but that is not going to happen. we think of her as family. but i dont understand why no one is telling us what is going on with edward and what happened." said carlisile

"well man, there some shit you dont want to hear that the little boy vampire that you have the guts to call a son. believe once we are done there wont be nothin left. lets just say the joker is known for what happens when it came down to him and his wifey its bad news for the poor soul. let me refrian that wording i would have to call him the scum of the earth and deserves far worst than anything that but king clown is ging to do. and that is a pomise." hissed deadshot

carlisle was wondered what the hell that was about. edward was his son and until he was told what happened he would make the choice he wanted to call him his son or not. but that was uncalled for what that man had just said. and he knew that if he was going to stand up for edward it would be a bad thing. because there was nothing said to him about what they had against him.

"well i cant say i am not thinking that until i am told what the hell this is all about." snapped carlisle

"watch up buddy boy before you get something yoou dont like." said jonny

"if i where you i would listen to him believe mate. that man is out for blood. well in his case venom." said boomerang

jasper snickered he liked these people they are half vampire but that didnt matter to him. they are a breath of fresh air. and why the hell does peter have that sparkle in his eye. that fucker used his yada again. he needed to kick his ass one day.

"sorry for sayin this. but i like you people. believe me its not everyday you run into people like you. and most of all the joker." said jasper

"guilty and stop sweet talkin me major." said joker

joker leaned his head back and cackled from the choice of words all they are doing is feeding into his ego. and he liked the fact that they are doing so. but they are going to have to wait until the little vemon dick sucker is found. oh how he was going to enjoy making him suffer for all he had done to his wife.

"i think i might know what this is all about. i had a feeling somethign was going on. but i never really had the proof. since eddy boy is the golden boy in his and her eyes. he made us leave a person i cared for a sister. he through a git until we did leave." said rose

"rose that is enough he said that he was making us all leave to have her the best and normal life he could give her. so it was only logical." lectured carlisle

rose was not having none of it. she had the bad feeling when she saw each and every mark on bella well harley body and she could tell when she lied to hide behind the pain she knew all to well when it came down to abuse since she suffered it herself. and so did esme.

 **"NO IM NOT GOING TO STOP! THIS IS NEEDED TO BE SAID AND SAID NOW! THAT MAN THERE LOVES HER AND I COULD SEE IT! SHE IS NOT EDWARDS AND YOU NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING THICK SKULL CARLISLE! I KNOW WHAT I SEEN AND I KNOW WHEN SHE LIED ABOUT IT! SHE HID HER PAIN FROM US AND I KNOW HE DONE SOMETHING TO HER MORE THAN ONCE! BUT I HAD TO KEEP IT TO MYSELF BECAUSE LORD FORBIT THAT THE GOLDEN BOY LITTLE EDDY NEVER DOES NOT-A-DAMN- THING- WORNG! ASKED JASPER HE HAD THE FEELING AS I DO!"** yelled rose

the joker and the others watched and saw the first person speak up about their feeling and that is pride in their eyes. as jasper sighed he was not going to stand back and not say anything no more. fuck the little bastard he was going to be dead soon anyways.

"yes that is right on what rose has been tell you. i have sensed his emotions each time. and i sensed hers and she pushed out in waves of fear when she was left along. i some times came to her tree outside of her window and watched her to cry herself to sleep. i know what i felt and saw and those marking on her was not from being a clutz. even charlie approched me on the matter countless times i never was able to tell him what i was thinking on. but carlisle you must face the fuckin facts that the golden boy is a evil fucker who was going to get what is coming to him." snapped jasper

"you tell him major its about fuckin time." chirped peter

carlisle pinched the bridge of her nose when it came down to this. he knew there was something going on but he never ever wanted to ever see the truth he wondered who else was going to speak up against his ideas on edward.

"dear i know this may seem off about my opion. but i have to agree with them i have seen things on bella that are rather well questionable when i always made her something to eat. plus the scent of tears and blood. top it off the scent of sex. and we knew bella was not ready to do anything of the sort with him. and like rose i have had my fair share of being abused that is how you found me remember. but there are times i have to say you might want to listen to that we are saying to you. and when the birthday party issue you that was not jasper i knew he was not going to go for her blood he was going to attack edward since he felt his blood lust and the throw into the glass table was all for show." said esme

"its true carlsile we are speaking the truth on this. and i think its wise to pay attention. and for me not getting vision its all in the zone of the wolves i cant see nothing when it is in the zone. and edward knew this. and he used his little hissy fit to get his way like he always done. befoe me and bella well harley came here jake kinda said somethings that he said in a round about ways." said alice

joker eye twitched holding his anger back fromw hat he was hearing he knew that it all happened because aro had told him about it and showed him what had happened. but he knew that he sent the guard out to retrive the little shit.

"mister joker im not sure what to think on all of this. believe me i would like to take this all into concideration. but it alot to go on." said carlisle

"your still the fool you always was carlilse." said caius

after caius said that there was a loud scream that echoed through the walls of the castle. they all knew that scream all to well. the joker was the first one to be out of his seat his queen his wife was in danger and he needed to get to her and fast before who ever it was harms her.

to be contined.


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

* * *

edward crept into the palace and made his way to the room he sensed her in. his mate he knew it was her. he was the only one to be able to have her like this. and she was fast asleep that is the way he wanted it. as he crawled right on top of her and ripped the silk and the golden necklace away from her as he stabbed her in the stomach as he shoved his cock into her. that woke up bella right away and she let out a lout scream for help. as she tried to fight him off. as he punched her in the face.

 **"SHUT IT WHORE YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE FUCKING TOLD AND LISTEN AND TAKE IT LIKE THE FILTHY HALF BREED WHORE THAT YOU ARE!"** roared edward

bella faught hard it hurt how he was doing this to her. that is when the door was kicked open as a warnng shot was fired. that was when he spilled his seed into her and was off her. to come face to face with the joker of all people and he laughed at him.

 **"YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT IS NOT YOURS! THAT IS MY FUCKING WIFE! THAT IS MY QUEEN! YOU HARMED MY ONE AND ONLY YOU FILTHY LOWLY BEING SCUM OF THE FUCKIN EARTH YOU WILL SUFFER BY MY HAND!"** roared joker

 **"YOU WHAT THE HELL WOULD SHE WANT TO BE WITH THE FREAK OF NATURE! SHE WILL BE MINE AND THAT IS FINAL!" r** oared edward

edward jumped out of the window and flashed somewhere they wont find him. but ti was to late he was caught and dragged into the chamber where they will be holding the trial and then his death will be in the lower of the castle where the joker had planned. as he rushed to his queens and wife side to make sure she is ok. only to see her bleeding.

 **"GET THAT STUPID FUCKIN DOCTOR VAMP IN HERE AT ONCE!"** roared joker

carlsile was pushed into the room no one liked to be around him when he was like this he was basixally able to do about anything. as carlsile was by bella side he knew that she needed to have stitchs.

"i would have to give her stitchs. would you let me do her medical work and leave us so i can get thsi done." said carlisle

joker cocked his gun as he pointed it at his head. carlsile should of known better as he to talk like that to the joker as deadshot pistlewipped him in the head for his own stupidity. as he glared dwon at him for the stupitiy.

"shut up and do your job because it wont be only him shooting your bitch ass. and let me tell you besides harley i am the best shot and so is the joker. so get the steppin doc or else you wont like what will happened." snapped deadshot

"and you have me as well and i am a former sniper in the military plus the KGB in russia as a spy so if i where you there is more danger in this room than you know." said flagg

carlisle did waht he could while being watched by gun wilding people plus a female with a sword that could trap your soul in it. and a man with knived and the huge rock dude yeah he better do is job even though he would rather have it alone it was the way he worked.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

after they made sure bella was ok. they all left to go and deal with the edward issue. and they had otehr matters with victoria when they get done where since she had a new born army brewing back in forks.

"well well well young edward you thought to have the balls that you do not have to do a repeat on what you just did, hmmm shall i inlighten everyone in this room the truth that you have heald from them." said aro

they all was in the chamber that was knwon as the throne room to the voltori. carlisle was still covered in blood he was in shock he would of never ever thought edward would have done that how could he have been so blinded by the fact that he was the first one he had turned and that was the only issue there with hm,

"what do you mean old friend?" asked carlisle

"oh well lets start off with the number of time she had abused her and forced sex on her. and the verble abuse that was there." hissed caius

edward sneered at them all how could he was stupid to come back to the fucking castle he shoudl of thought first. but nooo his fucking dick at to all the fucking talking for the love of god now he was going to end up fuckin dead.

"piss off bastard. so the fuck what that i abused her. the little whore deserved it. all she needed to learn was to obey but the cunt couldnt do it. and now looked what took her froem me a fucking luntic freak of a fucking clwon." hissed edward

 **"YOU FUCKER SHE WAS NEVER YOURS! SHE IS MY WIFE! I HAD TO WAIT THREE AN A HALF YEARS TO SEE HER AGAIN! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY BY MY FREAKING HAND!"** roared joker

edward only snorted to what he had just said no woman in their right mind would willingly marry a freak like him. and how the hell if she was married to him she would been a teenager wouldnt she. but there was so much there that he didnt know about.

 **"WHAT YOU! SHE WOULD NEVER TOUCH A FREAK LIKE YOU! SHE IS TO MUCH OF A CALSSY LADY! A LADY WHO NEEDS TO BE TOUGHT ON HER PLACE IN LIFE! SHE NEEDED TO LEARN HER PLACE TO KISS THE MANS FEET! TO OBEY WHEN SHE IS TOLD! AND DO AS SHE TOLD! AND DO WHAT SHE IS ORDERD! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CLAIM SHE IS YOUR WIFE CLOWN FREAK! WHAT IF SHE MARRIED YOU SHE WOULD BE LIKE 14 AND THAT WOULD MAKE YOU APERVERT LIKE ME!"** roared edward

deadshot pistlewipped him for what he had just said about his frieind. the joker maybe cray cray but he was his freind none the less. and no one. and he means no one talked down to a woman like that it was sexist and degrading to a lady.

 **"IF I WERE YOU SHUT THAT SMART ASS TRAP OF YOURS! THAT MAN THERE HE IS GOING TO DO THINGS TO YOU! VERY BAD AND PAINFUL THINGS TO YOU! AND BELIEVE ME IM GOING TO HAVE A FUCKIN FRONT ROW SEAT TO YOUR SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH FUCKER!"** roared deadshor

deadshot shot edward right in the dick three times to show him that he meant business. as he roared out in pain. while jasper and emmett and peter was watching this as if it was a wrestling match on tv. while esme and carlisle left they couldnt watch this he was never one for this kind of thing when he was on the guard he was one for trying to get past the violence but there is times that you must over look it.

 **"YOU FUCKIN CRAZY FUCKER! YOU SHOT MY DICK! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CRAZY FREAK SHOOTS ANOTHER MANS COCK!"** roared edward

 **"WELL ONE LIKE THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** roared joker

joker took his gun out and started to shoot at edwards cock as he was being cheered on from the other sin the room. as he cackled like he alwasy had done when it does this. and the best thing about vampires it grows back and it makes the suffering so much more sweeter.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY FREAKING CLOWN FREAK! WHY TO YOU KEEEP SOOTING AT MY COCK AND BALLS FOR! YOU AND THAT CRAZY ONE THERE KEEPS SHOOTING AT MY COCK WHAT IS WEONG WITH YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!"** roared edward

"well to answer that plainfully we are the bad gangsta's who fuck your ugly mug up for touchng someone that we care about!" said deadshot

flagg wanted in as he came over and shot at the little shits cock as well as killer croc came over and stomped on his already damsged organ. while boonerang stabbed it and well katana basiclly jumped up and down on it. jonny shot it.

 **"WHAT IN THE WORLD STOP ATTACK MY COCK IT GROWS BACK YOU KNOW THAT! YOU ALL ARE ALL FUCKED UP IN THE HEADS!"** roared edward

 **"YO BRO YOU DESERVE IT!"** yelled emmett

 **"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU ARE GETTING FROM THESE PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY FAMILY TO US NOW!"** roared rose

rose took one of deadshots guns and she went off the deep end and started shooting at him and there was a large hole where his dick was. as it painfully grew back. as the kings was laughing their assess off this was the best thing they have ever seen.

 **"YOU GO GIRL!"** cheered on alice and jane

jane wanted in on this as she used her power as edward screamed in pain from what he was feeling as she used her power and rippped the newly grown cock and rammed it up his ass so far up there that it was never going to come out.

 **"YOU CRAZY BITCH YOU DONT SHOVED THINGS UP MY ASS AND THAT HAD TO BE MY DICK!"** yelled edward

 **"DO YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** yelled joker

joker shot him in the face as. his face repaied itseld. as edward was growling and tried to get up and attack them only to be shot once more. this was something that he regretted to begin with. while jasper kicked his face in with peter.

 **"STAY DOWN FUCKER!"** roared jasper

 **"YEAH THE MAJOR IS OUT TO PLAY! TIME TO PLAY A GAME LITTLE FUCKER!"** roared peter

the joker was sitting there cackling as he and everyone was having their fun time, while the kings was drinking some blood in a wine glass and watching this entertainment in front of them. it was the best this ever they had ever seen, hell they are even learning some new things.

 **"I'M YOUR FUCKING BROTHER THIS IS NOT HOW YOU SHOURL BE TREATING ME! CARLISEL WONT STAND FOR THIS!"** roared edward

carsile who had been listening to the how thing aro snuck away and showed him everything that edward had done. he was going to showhim that he was not going to be a push over no more. the little bastard used him for nothing that is not what he was going to accept.

 **"YOU THINK SO EDWARD! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! YOU ARE SICK! YOUR A SICK FREAK! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLINDED AND JADED TO WHAT YOU WHERE DOING! YOU USED THAT POWER NO ONE KNEW ABOUT ARO SHOWED ME! YOU USED IT ON ME TO MAKE ME DO AND LISTN TO WHAT YOU SAY! ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I KNEW THE SIGN OF ABUSE AND SEXTUAL ABUSE AND VERBEL ABUSE! YOU MADE SURE THAT I STAYE DUNDER YOUR CONTROL AND NOT BE ABLE TO PROTECT SOMEONE I THOUGHT OF AS MY DAUGHTER! AND SHE IS STILL MY DAUGHTER BUT A SOUL BOND YOU SICK LITTLE BITCH!"** roared carlisle

 **"THE LITTLE WHORE DESERVED IT! SHE NEEDED TO KNOW HER FUCKIN PLACE IS TO DO AS A MAN TELLS HER TO DO! BUT THE LITTLE WHORE WAS NEVER ONE TO LISTEN I COULD NEVER EVER BREAK HER!"** roared edward

esme was the one to come out and she took the one gun at the side of flagg and marched her way over and shot him in the chest and then the dick again. while edward screaming in pain and suffering. while the kings never knew that carlisle had it in him anymore.

 **"YOU MAKE ME SICK! AND I CANT EVEN BELIEVE IT HOUGHT OF YOU AS MY SON! YOU DONT DO THAT TO A WOMAN! A WOMA IS A FREE BEING TO DO AS SHE PLEASED! A MAN WHO TRUELY LOVED THE WOMAN HE IS WITH WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT! AND YOU DID THE SAME THING TO ME AND YOU DID TO CARLISLE! YOU KNEW I WOULD JAVE NOTICED AND YOU MADE ME TO THINK ALL THE OTHERS WAS CRAZY! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING THIS IS HAPPENING TO YOU! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"** roared esme

 **"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!"** roared carlisle

rose wanted in on this and she was going to let him feel with what he had done to her sister. how dare he sit there smugly after all the pain that they are giving him hell carlisle actually lost it and esme and harmed the little shit.

 **"YOU WILL ROT IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW IT I JUST COULD NEVER PROVE IT! THIS WAS COMING FOR YOU! AND I WILL BE DAMMED TO LET YOU WALK THIS EARTH NO MORE!"** roared rose

 **"YOU SICK BASTARD THAT IS WHY YOU NEVER LEFT BELLA GO SHOPPING WITH ME BECAUSE YOU DIDNT WANT ME TO SEE ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU CAUSED HER! YOU KNEW THAT SHE WOULD COME TO ONE OF US! HOW SICK OF A FREAK YOU ARE! YOUR THE FUCKING SICK FREAK!"** roaded alice

alice ripped one side of his arms off as rose had the other. while the joker was cackling this was the best day of his life well besided of meeting the love of his life. but this was the best revenge session he had ever done.

 **"OH-MY-FUCKIN- GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST REVENGE AND PAIN AND SUFFERING I HAVE EVER CAUSED!"** cheered joker

joker took the bat that harley loved to beat into peoples head ans he started to beat the living crap out of him and then used on of thise bombs and shoot it in his neck and blew him up. after that they set'd his bitch ass on fire.

 **"HELL YEA! DEAD FUCKER WALKING AND NOW GONE FOR GOOD!"** cheered emmett

they all was cheering as the guard was cleaning up the mess. the kings had the best time of their lives. they had learn some new ways of causing others pain who went against the laws. but then again these people where professionals.

"well i might say i think i enjoyed that to much." said esme

"i would have to say so dear. lets go and fuck that was so hot." said carlisle

carlisle and esme was gone in a flash while aro clapped his hands at the newly and improved esme and carlisle. while they heard the door shut to their rooms. while they knew what they are going to be doing the next few ours. the joker left to go and be with his mate who was stil recovering.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

It had been a month from what they had done to Edward. even Carlisle and Esme turned sided on the blood drinking now they drink human blood as well as the rest of the Cullen's. Bella who was now finally able to remember it seemed when Edward punched her in the face she returned back to who she once was.

"Well now our little Clown Queen is back and welcome back we missed you and happy to have you back with us." Said Aro

Harley only waved it off and blushed from what one of her soul bonded fathers had just said. While the Joker adjusted her on his lap there was still some more healing in with her. He held her as she cried for their lost twins as they found Grigg's and harmed his badly.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Grigg's looked around the large room he was in. He was flown across'd country and now he was in the middle of a room that looked like a throne room. He noticed one thing the crest and knew it was from the crest Harley had. Now he was fucked up the ass with out the lube and up the creep from what is about to happen. How the hell did they know what happen._

 _"Welcome to our palace," Said Aro_

 _"Who the fuck are you? Your one creepy S.O.B! You know I don't swing that way!" Said Grigg's_

 _Aro arched a brow and knew he was trying to be a ass about it. That would be a sick thing for him to even think on. But then again this man has no mouth filter and that is a pain in the ass to him and Caius as well. And he was the one who was the easy going on and chipper and happy go lucky king of the Voltori. And knew he was trying to back talk. And then again he didn't know what the king's looked like. Or the people who is ready to harm him. and who family he had harmed._

 _"Oh I would advise you to watch that smart mouth of yours human. Or else you won't get to play with the play date we have set up for you." Hissed Caius_

 _"What the hell do you mean human. I maybe human but what do you think you people are vampires or something?" Asked Grigg's_

 _"Oh dear why yes that is what we are. And you only get to know because you wont be leaving her little human." Said Aro_

 _Grigg's gulped now he knew he was fucked up the ass with out the lube and up shit's creek. How the hell did they find out all he had done to the clown girl who he happens to be obsessed with and always will be. He was getting turned on thinking of what he did to her. He had this sinking feeling that he will not be making out of the palace alive. And who was there to be a play date. What the hell did he mean by play date._

 _"Hey guy's I know you think you are vampire's but really go and get some help for some reality check. Who the fuck are you people anyway? Other than a bunch of crazy freak's with red contacts! And making claims that vampire's are real. Come on now I think this cut's the cake with it come's down to the crazy clown. But one crazy clown will alway's light my fire. I wonder what had happened to her I missed that tight pussy and ass, And her scream's of help and stop. Oh it makes me just hard thinking about it." S_ _aid Grigg's_

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US THAT WAY HUMAN! WE ARE THE THREE KINGS OF THE VOLTORI! NOW I THINK IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BE INTRODUCED TO YOUR PLAY DATE!"** Roared Caius_

 _Caius snapped his fingers that had this all set up as they had like a dark circus music playing and lights in all. This was something they all agreed on doing with the grand entrance of the Joker and the other's so they could put on their little show. As Aro have a microphone in his hand and as always his happy go lucky mood was back. Sometimes they wonder about him._

 _"Now for the enternatiment for the night! Please welcome to the King Of Crime and the Voltori! Announcing the leader of the show the Jokkkkeeer!" Announced Aro_

 _The Joker came out of the sparkling curtains as he stood in a suit of a ring master cackling like he always does sending shivers up Grigg's spine. As he had a wicked dark look on his face. Aro thought of all of it and he was as normal as the rest of him when it came done to all of this. so what else could they to make a fun show out of this. Plus then again they are al professionals to be doing this._

 _"Announcing next is the one and only the man who don't miss a shot even the dick of someone. Here is Deadshoooooot!" Announced Aro_

 _Deadshot came out in his outfit and mask with more or less a flair to it. with jasper in his Civil War uniforms more or less sparkling. as it sparkled in the lights. as they posed for everyone who decided to watch the show about to happened. Since they are the only ones who was going to be doing the pain and suffering they was going to make Pinhead look like a pussy.._

 _ **"NOW LET'S START THE SHOW!"** Announced Aro_

 _The whole throne room started to cheer and clap as someone was walking around in a dealers outfit with blood in bottles to make it look like a circus with out the tent only in a throne room of the vampire kings. As Grigg's thought he was about to piss and shit himself from what is about to happen to him. But he didn't regret what he had done.. He didn't even know what to think of all this._

 ** _"BLOOD! ANYONE WANT SOME BLOOD!"_**

 _ **"YO HERE BRO!"** Said Emmett_

 _They was tossed their blood as they All was ready to watch the show that was going to be all bloody and messy. And maybe some gut's and brain matter depending on the mood and idea's that is about to pass through their minds. But the surprise is the best way to go about the whole thing. While Carlisle and Esme cuddled up together while they knew after this they are going to have some hot sex._

 _"Well look what we have here. A little bitch who I warned if anything happened to my wife and queen he was going to be harmed and hurt very badly." Said Joker_

 _"Oh come on man, I didn't harm her we just had some fun ya know. Your a man so you know how these things go ya know,." said Grigg's_

 _Joker nodded to Deadshot as he punched the fucker in the face for even lying to them. How dare he think he was about to lie to them. But then again they are injuring this far to much as it was. Even the former God Of War was enjoying this as old times came back. They had Jasper there with them to use his empath ability he was only nodding to tell him he was lying. Even though they knew that for a fact that he was._

 _ **"NO YOU FILTH! YOU KILLED MY BABY! YOU HARMED MY WIFE! MY QUEEN! YOU PUT THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A COCK BY FORCE INTO MY WIFE WHILE SHE SCREAMS FROM YOU TO STOP! AND THEN ALL THE OTHER THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!"** Roared Joker_

 _ **"WELL THE BITCH WAS ASKING FOR IT! PLSU WHY WOULD THE WORLD NEED TO HAVE MORE FREAKS IN IT! BY THE WAY THEY ARE RWIN AND I FCKED HER WHILE SHE MISCARRIED THEM! AND I ENJOYED EVERY LAST MOMENT OF IT! IM HARD AS FUCK THINKING ABOUT HOW GOOD IT FELT!"** Yelled Grigg's_

 _Grigg's screamed in pain as Deadshot and the joker shot him in the cock for what he had just said. How dare he fucking say he enjoyed fucking a woman who he happened to be raping and miscarrying babies who he had helped in punching her stomach to make her loose them.. As blood spattered all over the place. while the room had cheers as if it was shaking from everyone cheers. While Grigg's was trying to regain his mind._

 _ **"YOU SICK FREAK OF A CLOWN! AND YOU AS WELL! YOU DON'T SHOOT A MANS COCK!"** Yelled Grigg's_

 _"Sorry I don't see a man only a lowly bitch who has no cock and ball's." Hissed Deadshot_

 _Jasper was looked at he wondered if he was going to be the lie detector. But it seemed they are letting him join in on the fun. He turned over to his side of the Major and he was going to show this little piggy something that he hasn't done in a very long time. And he was going to enjoy every last bit of it. Something that he missed from his old life was making people like him and Edward pay for the crimes that they had done to woman and children._

 _"Well look what we have here a little piggy. You know what we do to little piggy? hm?" Asked Jasper_

 _Grigg's was feeling fear from what he was dealing with he was now going to die. This man was meaning business as if he was a dangerous soldier. This was someone besides the two before him was going to be dangerous. Hell he didn't even know he was talking to someone who was around when the Civil War was going on. And who has been in the Civil War plus a head commander to a newborn army._

 _"I..I..don't..know." stuttered Grigg's_

 _Jasper flashed him a smile showing all his pearly white venom covered teeth that could make him burn in pain, But they don't want him changed like them. All vampire's knew when the God Of War the Major come out to play. While there was whooping in the crowd of vampire in the room. While they watched the Major took a sword out and rammed it up is ass as not to damage no organs. He impaled him just like a piggy._

 _"We ram something up his ass and them we carve him to death." Hissed Jasper_

 _ **"OH MY GOD! THIS GUY IS A GENIUS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Cheered Joker_

 _The joker cackled as he took out a knife and chopped off his balls and the remaining part's of his dick and shoved it in his mouth and duck tapped it there. As Deadshot was gutting him from the stomach. And Jasper the one who set the match and caught him on fire as a piggy to the roast as they heard his screams of pain until he was dead and gone._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

They all sat there thinking back on that day that was fun more than fun. It was a blast while Harley pouted that she didn't get to join in. But then again she was still kinda out of it and healing. while they all had to get back to business. The Joker snickered and knew that she was still pouting on all the fun that she had missed. Hell the Voltori learned some new things and written them down.

"Well from our scouter's that there is a large army that the red head is gathering. So we have Supisha and Athenadora to watch over the palace and the rulers until we return." Said Aro

"We leave tomorrow monrng we will be taking up redence at the manor I had paid for. Like hell my wife is going back to the house that the filth defiled and harmed her in. plus it no more I had my men burn it to the grond." Said Joker

Carlisle sighed as he was able to go back to the hospital to go work since he was going to be board if he didn't have his job as a doctor. Even though he and Harley had talks about her time as a doctor. He would of never thought that Bella was the Harley Quin. While he knew that they would be leaving early tomorrow morning and it take a day to get back to forks from where they are so they all left to go back to their chambers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

Everyone had finally settled in their own rooms in the manor that the Joker had gotten they have the largest room of the house. And everyone had their own rooms while Jake came to visit and to talk to them about what was going on. And it was true that he did burn down their old house. But then again it might have been for the better when it came down to things.

"Do you know something about this?" Asked Deadshot

"We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while. Unexplained disappearances, killings..." Said Jake

Jake was still eyeing the joker it was a tad better than the blood sucker even though he was going to be forced to work with them. Now he knew everything about Bella who was really Harley quin he keep's forgetting on calling her that. but he would never ever stop loving her. And he thinks he would never be able to stop loving her it was painful to even think that.

"But we'll go to Seattle if we have to. I'll fax these down the first thing." Said Jonny

They all nodded as they all went and do their own thing and wondered what they war was going to be like since Jasper was the only one out of all of them that knew this. The kings never fought a new born army before they only ordered their guard to kill them. so they are kinda excited to be fighting the newborns that is to come. but it took a while to get used to the wolves around them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harley was invited to one of the bonfire that was apart of the tribe. and the story behind it all. They knew only a few vampire's are known as their friends and family. So they didn't complain to much on that. While Deadshot and the Joker came along they wanted to hear what needed to be said plus when ever you get to go one of these type of things. Plus he didn't want to be far from his wife and Jake kept glaring at the Joker.

"Bella, i mean Harley and the other two. this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack." Said Jake

"Newest, bestest, brightest. and your the Joker and never knew our Bella was really Harley Quin who is a kick ass h-." Chirped Seth

Jake stopped him right there while he saw the shift in the eyes of the Joker. The boy didn't know any different. But the Joker was more or less basking in the kiss ass that these people seemed to find him more or less their they are feeding in on his ego with all the ass kissing they are doing. And he knew what the boy was about to say and the elder wolf stopped him from saying it.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature... It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice... Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart...But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was Aki's Third Wife could sees that he would lose... The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains... The Cold magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us." Explained Billy

They joker was actually hanging on to the words this man was saying as if he was able to see all of it. Then again this was a first time he have been to something like this. he knew the wolves only accepted a few of the vampires that they deem friends.

"Well that was a interesting thing to expirence." Said Deadshot

Jake looked back at his oldest friend and her husband and was still jealous its bad when his own father was ideal to like this man. But then again a lot of people do that was people he knew. But that is not for him to say the guy is interesting and odd but a kick ass but he has the woman he wanted. He watched them get into the Cadillac Escalade and went back home.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Everyone was in the sitting room watching the news on all the people are disappearing from all over. The Joker eye twitched in annoyance wanting to fight these newborns and get it done and over with but then again there was more to this than they knew of.

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Said Carlsile

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous..." Said Jasper

Harley who was on her husbands lap looked over to Jasper who was in full major mode. And that is what they needed from him. But then again there was more that they have to learn from all of this so they could win and end it all.

"It's a Newborns." Said Emmett

"What, like new vampires?" Asked Deadshot

Deadshot was only a half breed to a the vampire world. But they didn't know much on the whole newborn thing sine they kinda bypassed that stage when they were changed since they are only half vampire something in their blood never let them go through the full change but they stopped ageing and they live forever.

"In their first few months after the change. That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." said Jasper

"you lot are lucky you never got that. since something in your lot blood stopped that. but you are luck up only stopped aging and living forever in all." Said Emmett

Aro and the kings had to return back to the palace since the wives was having a hard time dealing with the whole thing since the new born's has spread there as well. So they had to take them all down there while they all deal with here.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Said Jasper

"Someone's creating an army." Said Carlisle

The Joker only cackled at that they knew he was going to enjoy the fight. And they are itching to get to it. But then again they had to be trained and the only one to do that is Jasper. Since he was the only one there other than Peter and Char who are back at the Voltori.

"Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle." Said Flag

"An Army of vampires?" asked Killer Croc

Jasper looked over to the rock looking dude. But he was only learning since he was like them with his own breed and that is something they didn't even know what it was. But that is not for them to know in the first place. They knew he would tell them if he was ready to let them know.

"And they've been created to fight someone. We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Said Jasper

They all ended the conversation at that. As they all went into planning the Joker was going to go with Jonny to go and make some special weaponry for the fight. since jake wanted to talk to Harley alone about something. While Deadshot had a feeling that was not going to end well there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with harley and jake_

Harley was finally seeing this place through her own eyes and not someone who she was not. She was happy the Waller bitch was dead for what she had done to her. While Jake took her to a place that they have not been before her mother sold her to the people who made her the woman she is. plus they did raise her rather well when it came down to the people who raised her.

"Gosh, it's so pretty here." said harley

harley pulled her husband long purple jacket around her it was so cold in these parts. While Jake keep giving her the eyes and that is something she was getting creep'd out over. It took him a while to get used to who she is. And it took her a while to know her birth father is gay and is the mate to Marcus. But then again he went back to the Voltori with him.

"what do i have a hicky or somethin?" Asked Harley

"I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But now, I'm out of time." Said Jake

"To what?" Asked Harley

Jake sighed he knew he was playing with fire for what he was about to do. He had to do it to show her that he loved her and will always love her. But then again there is the fact that she is his soul mate and the Joker was her soul mate. And he knew there was nothing he could do to stop that.

"You need to hear the truth, Bella i mean harley. Understand all your options. You need to know... That I'm in love with you. And I want you to choose me, instead of him even though he is your husband." Said Jake

"I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you. I only love my puddin. he is my one and only and my soul mate." Said Harley

Jake sighed he knew she was going to be like this. he Hated that the stupid clown was her soul mate. It should have been him and not that clown. He was the one supposed to be with her in the end. Not that crazy clown guy.

"I don't buy it." Said Jake

"What the fuck you don't by Jake? hm? Its the way I feel and always felt about him! He is my husband and my soul mate!" Snapped Harley

Harley wanted to just punch him in the fucking face for what he was doing. And she was sure as hell hoping Alice was seeing this because she knew her husband was going to murder his ass for this. But she still thought of him as a friend and she can't let that happen.

"You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it. So I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you. Until your heart stops beating." Said Jake

"well ya kinda late for that arent ya?" Asked Harley

Jake flinched her forgotten that she was half vampire and half human. They have something in their blood that stopped them from fully turning into one. She even invented something for vampires to eat human food and have kids.

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind." Said Jake

"Eh? I don't think so, But you are my friend and only my friend. I have been together with my puddin for a very long time." Said Harley

Harley was getting more and more annoyed by the minute with him tryin to make her change her mind to leave her soul mate. Her husband her puddin. She was never ever going to do that not even in death would take him away from her.

"You wouldn't have to change for me, you were once a doctor and you changed for him Bella i mean halrey. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." Said Jake

Jake took Harely hand and placed it over his beating heart he would swallow his own pride to be with a half vampire if it meant to be with her. As Harley arched a eyebrow at him and wondered where this was going. He will be lucky if her husband don't blow his brains out from this. And never once did he lay a hand on her. Never did he once try to hurt her or harm her.

"Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth." Said Jake

Jake took her face into his hands and he kissed her basically signing his own death warrant. He knew the pixi would be seeing this. But Harley pushed him off her and punched him in the face only to have her hand broke. she hated to being half human.

 **"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL! MY FUCKIN HAND YOU DOUCHBAG!"** Yelled Harley

Harley held her hand in pain from decking him in the jaw the only issue was being half human was still breaking the bones and feeling the affect of them broke. While Jake bowed his head in shame on what he had just done.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Harley got out of the car and slammed the door shut that was when the Joker came out of his own car and took Jake by the shit and hand his gun to his head. He was going to let him speak his peace before he blows the wolf head off.

"If you ever touch her against her will again. she is my wife and my queen you dared to touch her." hissed Joker

Harley pinched the bridge of her nose this was not going to go well with the way Jake is. and she hoped Deadshot was home or Jonny that even Flag beside's her they knew how to calm her husband down from making war with the wolves.

"She's not sure what she wants. she maybe your wife but she still has a free mind." Hissed Jake

"Well, let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words. or else you will have your fuckin head blwon off." Hissed Joker

Deadshot rushed over and pushed the two apart they don't need this with a hell on earth was going on and they needed all hands on deck for this one. While Jonny was the only other than Flag was able to hold Joker and restrain him while Harley sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey... Easy guys, easy. lets not blow no ones brains out just yet. so let's take it down a notch. Alright? What's going on?" Asked Deadshot

"I kissed Harely. And she broke her hand... Punching my face. Total misunderstanding." Said Jake

"Well if I where you I would not do something so stupid like that again. Because next time we will not hold him back. You do not walk on and kiss someone elses woman. that is a dead wish on your part. Hell I should do it myself. We are only letting this slid since we need all the help we can get for the battle to come. Now go home or he will kick your ass. Or should I." Said Deadshot

Jake only nodded as they took Harley inside so Carlisle who was able to look at her hand. The only issue was being a half human is this shit. As the Joker pistol whipped him and walked off with his queen by his side he kissed her hand to let her know it was going to be ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harley and Rose_

Harley left to go and speak to Rose she knew she wanted to tell her the story. While everyone was all talking about what they had to do and not had to do. While Rose waited for her sister who was just like her in so many ways.

"you wanted to tell me your story on how you came a vampire?" Asked Harely

"Everything as I still wanted. To be married, with a nice house and a husband... to kiss me when he came home. A family of my own. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town.I barely knew him. But I was young.I was in love with the idea of the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood... Thought he was helping me.I got my revenge on them. One at a time. I saved Royce for last, so he'd know I was coming. I was a little theatrical back got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always be this. Frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss the most,the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett gray haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter." Explained Rose

Harley laid a hand on her she never knew on the final product and it works. She knew for a fact since Sulpisha and Athenadora and Char is expecting. While she had the bottle in her pocket she had worked on it while that year in a half.

"I understand, that's what you want. But there's nothing I'll ever gonna want, more...than my puddin." Said Harley

Harley handed her the little box that held the bottle and the note to show her that she will get what she wanted. but not to start after the battle is over. Since it will be like a human birth all nine months. As she left and gave her a kind smile. They had to go and see what Alice was seeing since she had a vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" Asked Esme

"The decision's been made." Said Alice

They all gathered even the stiffness of the murderous looked that Jake was getting from the Joker and most of them for what he had tried to do. This was major to the war that was about to go down Rose was happy she was able to have children all because of her sister genius.

"They're coming here. They'll be here in four days." Said Alice

"This could turn into a blood bath. Said Carlisle

Carlisle sighed as he leaned back and leaned on the stand that was near by. This was not going to go over to well. this was not the way it was supposed to be. But they have to end then and end it no if they want to live in peace. Well peace for their kind that is.

"Who's behind it?" Asked Flag

"I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one... I know his face." Said Alice

Alice explained on who she saw and Carlisle was the one who knew of the person she was explaining he had been in and out of the psyce unite of the hospital in town. while she finished and he had to think on this one.

"He's local, Riley Biers. he may have had his fare share of issues but he didn't start this." Said Carlisle

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Said Alice

Deadshot had to think on this one. Who ever it is behind all of this was sending them all a message and that message is going to turn deadly when it came down to the people in the room. They thought the Voltori was bad they haven't met their new family.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Said Deadshot

"Either way, the army is coming...and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Said Jsaper

Jasper knew that they had some deadly people more so than him in his God Of War and Major side. But they needed more of a crew to help out to defeat these newborns with the numbers that Alice had told them and they might have to kiss the wolves asses to get them on board.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Asked Jake

"Newborns. Our kind." Said Jasper

"What are they after?"

They looked over to the wolf who they didn't know the name to. While they sighed if they wanted them on their side they might as well explain on what they needed to do and say to them to let them be in the game of war with them.

"They were passing around harley's scent. A red blouse." Said Alice

 **"THEY ARE AFTER MY WIFE!"** Roared Joker

"Puddin you knew this calm down so we can talk more on this." Cooed Harley

The Joker put his nose in her hair and took a deep wiff of it and sighed. While Jake huffed and rolled his eyes the man had to do that when he was in the room. While Jasper snickered the boy was playing with fire when it came down tot he Joker and he like the man for the way he thought.

"They're after Harley? What the hell does this mean?" Asked Jake

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Said Flagg

Jake sighed and looked at everyone in the room even Harley who was just like the, As he knew that he was going to join this fight one way or another while he needed to talk to the elders and the others to get them on board to have this battle.

"Jacob. Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Asked Carlsile

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Said Jake

"Jasper?" Aked Harley

Jasper who was right next to Harley even though the Joker hated it. But he knew the man knew his place in the feeling department. He had them for his queen but he would never act out on them out of respect to him and as a brother was.

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge. We'll need to coordinate." Said Jasper

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Said Carlisle

Even though the Joker and the rest of them loathed to have that told to them and shoot the for it. But they knew they are out of rank and they have no clue in what they are doing when it came down to this so they are going to grin and bear it and take the training it could be used in the future.

"Alright. Name the time and place." Said Jake

As they all went their different ways for the night the fallowing morning Jasper was going to start the training for them all. While some of them went to go to their rooms and have their alone time with their loved ones and plan on some of them.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Jasper tossed Emmett sending him skidding across'd the dirt. While some of the other's where shown what they needed to do since they are in their own group as team half vampire. And they had other form's of fighting and they had seemed to be inventing something to help.

 **"HOLY SHIT THAT IS ONE HUGE WOLFF!"** Yelled Flag

The Joker went over and eyed them as did some of the others. While Harley giggled at their way of looking at them. Lucky for her with one power she has was able to absorb other vampire power's so she was able to read minds.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Said Harley

"They came. That's what matters. Will you translate?" Asked Carlisle

The Joker wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as she nodded to what he had asked of her. He was like a father to her. So she was going to help her father get them. She also has the empath ability as well. But she didn't seemed to get visions yet.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Said Carlisle

Harley listened to the one leader thought's as she read to them as she giggled to one of them. As her puddin nudged her but she only shook her head. The wolf was a flirt she would give him that but he was only doing out of fun.

"They want to know how the 'newborns' is differ from us." Said Harley

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful. even for the half vampires are the same as we full vampires." Said Carlisle

Carlisle nodded to Jasper to take his turn to go and tell them what they needed to know on what they are up against. Since he was one of the head people was apart of the new born wars back in his time when he was turned. And he had the stories to tell behind it.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett?" Ordered Jasper

Jasper went over and was ready to show them what they needed to know. While the wolves watched on with the others who was learning as well. They didn't mind them much since they are only half vampire even thought the have a few full vampire friends.

"Don't hold back." Orderred Jasper

"Not in my nature." Said Emmett

They all watched as Jasper was showing them with Emmett on what they had to do while letting them know what to do and not to do in the fight. While they all thought of new ways of fighting and what they could do in their own fashion of ways.

"Never lose focus." Said Jasper

Carlisle was the next one up to face Jasper so he knew what to do and he was the oldest out all of them. While he took his place in front of him he knew that he was about to get his ass kicked for the life of him he thought the fighting of the joker was bad.

"One more thing... Never turn your back on your enemy." Said Jasper

Jasper kicked Carlsle into the tree knocking it down. While the wolves made Harley giggle on what they are saying in their heads. While they snorted in the wolf way. They knew she was listening to them and that didn't bother them none.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harley was sitting between the Joker's legs as they finished up for training for the day. That is when Jasper walked kinda wanted to know his story on how he became the man he was and how he knew all of this. Even though her puddin wont admit it he wanted to know as well.

"Jasper... Are you sure, there's more we can do to help with?" Asked Harley

"Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. plus your fighting skill will help and your deadly instinct. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy." Said Jasper

Harley smirked darkly at that she knew that she was able to handle herself in a fight. But then again there was more or less to this one than what they dealt with the enchantress. That was one hell of a fight there.

"Hey bro, How do you know so much about this?" Asked Deadshot

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." Said Jasper

Jasper showed him the biting on his arms from his time as newborns. Then again as they looked over his arms. While Harley looked at her arm and knew that it looked like the one when James had bitten her. But she had another one but that was covered.

"Those bites are like mine." Said Harley

"Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me... was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." Said Jasper

Harley was one for all history and she still loved it. While the Joker kept his eyes on her at all times. He made sure she had his purple jacket on and scarf to keep her warm. even though they are half vampire the cold bother them of this area.

"This has happened during the civil war?" Asked Deadshot

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle. Until I'm not a certain immortal. Maria.I was riding back to Galveston...after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her... I immediately offered her my aid." Explained Jasper

Jasper saw he had his new family attention it seemed they wondered as much as they hated to admitting it. But he kinda enjoyed explaining to them on how he became who he was today. and he would never ever be ashamed of it .

"Maria was creating an army?" Asked Flag

"They were very common in the South. And cost a brutal battles for territory. Maria won them was smart, careful. And she had me.I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well. I trained her endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them.I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way...Until I found Alice. Now she'd seen me coming, of course." Explained Jsaper

"Kept me waiting long enough."Chirped Alice

Alice bounced into the area she saw them talking as the Joker and Harley had to say they are just like them when it came down in finding each other. But she found him in a state hospital after batman kicked his ass. but then again he was never ever going to replace her or want another woman.

"My apologies, Ma'am. I don't know what I'd have become without her." Said Jasper

"You'll never have to be that again." Said Alice

Jasper and Alice kissed while everyone left to go back home the training was over for the day. But they had more things to do to make the special weapons for the fight as well. They all know hand to hand they just like using other things as well it was who they are. But they had a good start to go on with everything now.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

* * *

the joker was having a hard time letting his wife go with a wolf. while harley was about to smack him in the back of the head soon. while jasper was there to help out with the explaining to jake. since he does smell to them now after they sniffed.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with harley's scent. It needs to end here". said jasper

"puddin, deadshot and flag and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents." said harley

jasper smirked she was a good little solder while he wiped the smirk off his face when he was growled at. he knew better not to flirt with the woman of the joker. even though he cant help the crush that was still there for her.

"Your stench, however, is revolting. you know how long im foing ot have to wash my wife and myself with that stink. stupid wolf should of blown your brains out." snapped joker

"clown face, you really don't want to start comparing stinks". said jake

deadshot sighed he came in on the fighting on who was the smelliest one and he would have to say it was the freaking wolf. even half vampires are able to smell that stink, and he knew that the joker was holding back and was going to explode sooner or later.

"What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." said harley

"done deal." said jake

"This is not a good idea. i dont like it one bit dammit"! growled joker

jasper sighed he needed to talk down the man before he started going to shoot up the wolf and hell he would let him. but right now he was not letting him shoot the wolf since they needed him in this fight. while he saw the man who never misses and knew that he listen to him if his words dont get through to him.

"joker They won't want to get anywhere near his... odor." said jasper

"whatever lets get this dont and over with." snapped harely

joker kissed his wife and button up the purple coat that was his now hers. while he made sure she had her guns and weapons on her. as the filthy wolf pickered her up. while deadshot put a hand on his shoulder to chill the anger.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up." chirped jake

jake took off running to make the scent in the woods as they heard gun shots go off and cursing. jake knew that he was crossing the line but the joker had to force himself to agree to do this. he was possessive over his wife and soul mate and he understood that now.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

harley and deadshot and the joker was in the woods after she sliced her finger open and spread her blood around. and after she did that joker and her kinda went into the bushs only came out a hour later fixing their clothing. while jake came up to see that and knew that they had just done.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." said deadshot

"Yeah, I can feel it. We should get going." said jake

deadshot pushed the joker over to his wife he had to swallow his pride to make him do this to have her go to the wolf and hope she comes out of this alive. she was in the middle checking her guns and weapons over.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. you do anything to her i will not let no one stop me from killing you fucker." hissed joker

jaker kissed his wife passionatelly as he and deadshot left them alone while he was being dragged basically since he was still having a hard time dealing with this. and a muttering deadshot dragging him. while joker grumbled about stupid wolves need to know their place.

"Something up?" asked jake

"A bunch of vampires trying to kill me. kinda top's off all the others type of people who has tried and failed." said harley

jake snickered he knew the stories of the harley quin and the types of people who tried to take her down. but he had to say fighting a enchtress was something he wasnt goin gto think on. he wouldnt even cross that line in battle. maybe some of the other wolves maybe not him.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

jake place her down when they made it to the check point where joker and deadshot was placed and himself. whil joker took her in his arms quickly and checked her over and then glared at the wolf. while deadshot snickered from how he was acting.

"You should get back before the storm hits." said harley

"No, I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." said jake

joker growled from hearing that while she grabbed his nice ass to shut him up. while he smirked knowing what she wanted from him. and he was more or less willing to give his wife some woods sex well pre battle making love that is. while deadshot groaned they are going to have to hear them go at it all night.

"You're not going to fight?" asked deadshot

"seth will spell me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble." said jake

harley only rolled her eyes at the stupidness the boy wanted to fight they should of let him. while deadshot rolled his eyes as did the joker. while they pointed to the tent that was going to be the one for the wolf that they had set up. while joker and harley had their own.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

harley was dressed up for the weather outside. when she came out of the tent only to see a wolf there in front of her. while joker was right behind her. she had to take a while to get used to a giant freaking wolf outside of the tent so did deadshot and joker.

"Hi, Seth. Where's Jacob? Did he already..." said harley

"Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." said flag

flag finally made it to the camp sight they had chosen. everyone else was in their location. while joker looks like he wanted to kill himself a wolf and so did deadshot. hell he hated the wolf himself he to smug and a pain in the ass and done know when to stop.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

they all stood in place as the war was about to start. the battle of the new borns that was about to take away. but then again alot of them are going to be burning some blood lust well in this case vemon lust from the pent up anger and hate they had for the wolves. as they all charged in to the fight. as the wolves arrived taking down the new borns one by one.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts. Seth, go." demanded harley

seth bowed his head and took off while harley was in a mode she has not used since the fight against the enchantress. she was going to fight and if she and her puddin died in this process they would be together that all that mattered.

"She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me. She found us. She's not alone." said harley

harley tone was deadly calm she was not letting her kill her puddin her husband. she would die beofre that happened. all because of edward's once more mistake in judgement for letting the bitch live. that is when someone came out of the tree's.

"Riley... Listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you. and believe me my husband here wanted to as well, In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." said harley

victoria flashd into the area after harley had said that. and wondered what the hell was going on. she looked different. and if that is edward he looked different as well. but that didnt matter to her she was there with her army to kill the bitch.

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." said victoria

I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you. said harley

harley knew her old skill as a doctor with reverse psycology would work at this point in time. even though she only used it on her husband when it came down to him needing him to calm down. but it seemed the bitch knew what she was doing.

"she's lying." said vicotoria

 **"SHUT THE FUCK YP BITCH! YOUR GOOD AS DEAD! SO SIT THERE AND SHUT UP AND LET MY QUEEN DO HER WORK!"** roared joker

victora never fetl anger like that before but she didnt care when it came down to her winning. but then again she just figured out that this was not edward. but not sure who he was. while harley sighed as her husband nudged her to finish.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." said harley

deadshot was in the tree loaded his gun with the bullets that they have made to kill beings such as this. while joke put a hand behind his back to give the signal to not do nothing yet. harley saw that the boy turned to look over to victoria and looked hurt.

"There's only you. You know that." purred victoria

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." said harley

harley felt for him and understood that he was hurt she could feel it. but she had to get him to see the truth in the matter and he could change his ways and maybe have a life and find his mate in the world of the vampires or humans he has to have one out there.

"Riley... Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." said victoria

riley was about to attack only to have his hand shot off and one of the wolves attacking him. as deadshot shot at riley more. while victoria was about to run off. halrey was not going to let her run away. this was her chance to kill her and she better take it before she ends up dead.

"You won't get another chance like this again. You want me. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When they tore him to they turned him into ash. When Ithey turned him into nothing." hissed harley

victoria roared as she flahed and pushed harley to the ground while she and harley battled it all out. while joker was being pushed to the ground and have a freaking wolf sitting on him. but this was the plan and his impulse anger cant get in the way of this to their win. jake in his wolf form dragged riley away from them. as he screamed out victoria name. while harley was ready for more as she and victoria starred each other down. but the joker got out of the restraint and shot the stupid bitch head as she caught on fire and turned to ash. joker took his wife in his arms as deadshot came over to them. while seth barked something.

"Something's wrong." said deadshot

as they all came out to where the others are at. while they knew that the voltori was there to check up on them. while they knew that the wolves was there. and some of them are not comfortable to be around them. but they came to make sure thngs are ok,

"Leah, don't." snapped harley

jake came out of no where and took out the new born only to be wounded from the one he was fighting. as the others camr to his aid and took out the wolf who took out one of their own. while harley sighed and shot the stupid ass with the special made bullet and setted it on fire.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered. said carlisle was checking over jake was deadshot and flagg held him down so carlisle and harley who was able to use her medical skill to help. while joker watched from behind her since she was injured." said carlisile

"harley." gasped jake

"jake dont talk your going to be taken care of." said harley

jake saw the doctor that she was. but she only used it when she had to. but carlisle was in shot that she rememeber all her skill still. while all the other wolves in their human forms came out after getting dressed. while jasper and alice dealt with the voltori and when they left they left a half vampire that was not fully formed. they told them to let harley and the joker take her.

"Jacob, you idiot. I had it." snapped leah

"we need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." said harley

the other wolves looked up at the joker who showed pride in his eyes at his wife and mate. she used the skill that she only used for him and the others who in their little group. but jake sadly is one of them so he had to get over his pride in that department. as they all left to go and deal with what is needed to be done.

* * *

 _meanwhile five years later_

harley and the joker had four kids together as well their adopted one ceres that made five. while rose and emmett had 7 kids. while the riddler was oddly enough the mate to jane. leah imprinted on deadshot. flagg and katana hapened to be mates. while jake of all people imprinted on posion ivy.

"hey all!" said jake

jake walked in with his wife as their cubs behind them. while they all are always getting togethers. it was what they alwsys had done. they had no more fights. well only to their kind when it came down to it. they all have moved back to gothom that is where they all remain since they are all welcomed and not shunned from the normal people. all in all everyone was happy even though they had to kill or harm someone from time to time. but that didnt bother them none. as they all lived in peace with each other in their own homes in gothom city.

the end


End file.
